


Snow

by Kurachie



Series: One-Word Starters [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i was grinning so much while writing this, its so soft??, omg ALL THE FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurachie/pseuds/Kurachie
Summary: November 10th: Nines' activation day/birthday, and Gavin has the perfect way to celebrate it :')





	Snow

Today was the day. Gavin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it back out shakily. Slipping his hand into his pocket for what was probably the hundredth time today already, he brushed a finger over the ring nestled deep inside. He'd been planning this for weeks. It could not go wrong.

He heard a soft knock on the door and immediately drew his hand back out from his pocket as Nines opened it.   
"Are you ready?" he asked, approaching Gavin and taking his hands in his own. "You seem nervous. Is something wrong?"  
Damn androids, always able to see through him. Gavin shook his head.  
"I'm fine. Let's go," he disregarded, not wanting Nines to catch onto what he was planning.

"I still don't understand why you wanted to do so much for my activation day… I told you, I would be perfectly fine with just staying home, like we usually-" Nines was cut off when Gavin's lips met with his.  
"Shut up and just enjoy it?" He, almost questioned, once he pulled away. Nines grinned, willing to take the request. Gavin had brought Nines to a beach. It was layered with snow, it being November, but it wasn't freezing cold. There were even a few other people there; some children nearby running around and playing in the snow, a couple walking in the distance, a group of guys building something in the snow that looked suspiciously like a dick. How romantic. He chuckled a little.

Gavin took Nines' hand in his and lead him down onto the sand, the two of them walking side by side contentedly. He kept his other hand in his pocket, clutched around the ring, waiting for the right moment. They talked about nothing in particular, spans of comfortable silence between conversations. Every second that passed just increased Gavin's nerves, and eventually he couldn't stand it any longer.

He stopped, taking a deep breath and slipping his hand out of Nines'. The android turned to see him looking down at the floor, a blush across his cheeks. Or was that just the cold?

"Uuh, Nines, I- I really love you, and I-" Gavin couldn't seem to get the words out, feeling like his throat was closing up. What should he say? 

Fuck it. 

He knelt down in the snow before the android, pulling the ring from his pocket. 

"Nines, will you marry me?"

There was a beat of silence as Nines stared the ring Gavin held before him. He'd preconstructed this moment hundreds of times before, wondering how it would happen - if at all - whether it would be him or Gavin, whether it would be awkward or romantic.

"Gavin, I- Yes!" He finally spoke. He dived into Gavin's arms, the two tumbling down into the snow that layered everything surrounding them. Gavin let out a laugh of relief, happiness, whatever it was, his eyes filled with tears- He couldn't process anything, he was too overwhelmed with euphoria. Nines lifted himself up from Gavin, looking into his face, kissing every part of it possible. This just made Gavin laugh more, trying to pull himself away. 

Eventually, Nines clambered off of him and stood up, Gavin following. He slipped the ring onto his boyfriend's - no, his _fiancé's_ \- finger.

Despite all Nines' preconstructions, Gavin still managed to catch him off guard. Which was actually something he loved about the man - his unpredictability. It kept his life exciting. And he would be more than willing to spend the rest of his life with this unpredictable, beautifully imperfect human. Much more than willing.


End file.
